


Classroom Hijinks

by Pigzxo



Series: You Can't Fuck Your Friends As A Joke [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Asexual Character, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, again... questionable, i don't know when this is set so please don't ask, maybe??? not intentionally, might need to tag Archie/Reggie but that's not really the point...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: After their first attempt went... well, it went, Archie comes up with another idea. And Jughead doesn't know why he can't say no.





	

Jughead shut his locker door and was only mildly surprised to find Archie standing behind it. He raised an eyebrow at his friend, hiked his bag up on his shoulder, and then leaned against cool metal. Everything had been normal since last weekend – they had talked as much as two teenage boys normally do, played video games, watched bad movies, whatever – but Archie looked distinctly nervous now. Whatever was eating at him, Jughead wasn’t going to push him. It was usually better to just let Archie spit it out.

            “Can I ask for your help with something?” Archie said.

            Jughead pulled a face and stepped away from the lockers. He’d been expecting something much different to leave his friend’s mouth. “Always. You know that.”

            Archie grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving down the hall. Jughead paused, looked down at Archie’s hand and then back at him with a questioning look. Archie sighed. “This isn’t exactly a walk-and-talk conversation.”

            “Is it a middle of the school hallway conversation?”

            “No, but I don’t see much choice in that.”

            Jughead crossed his arms as his stomach started to buzz nervously. “Is this about... you know. That thing we said we were never going to talk about again?” He tried to keep the bite out of his voice, the warning, but it came through clear enough that Archie flinched.

            “Forget it,” Archie said. He faked a smile and clapped Jughead on the shoulder. “Not important.”

            “No, don’t... fuck.” Jughead rolled his eyes as he pulled Archie back to him. He fixed his friend with his most bored, irritated, but slightly compassionate look. Usually he pulled it whenever Archie went on about not having enough money for dates with Veronica or worried about not being attracted to Betty. Now, he had a whole new situation to use it for. Fun. “You have a right to talk about it, if you want to. And I was willingly part of it, so... say what you want.”

            “Did it really bother you that much?” Archie asked, his voice pitched low. “Like, did it make you really uncomfortable?”

            Jughead sighed. He would have loved to have been able to lie to Archie but he hadn’t successfully pulled that off since the second grade. So instead he met his best friend’s eyes, shrugged, and said, “No.” He could see that Archie wanted more for him, wanted him to open up and talk about his feelings, but whatever the hell was going on was too confusing for Jughead to explain. It wasn’t that he wanted Archie or suddenly liked sex or wanted to let Archie maul his mouth again, but no was the truthful answer to Archie’s question. It didn’t bother him that much. It didn’t make him uncomfortable. It was just something that had happened.

            “Then... I have a proposition.”

            Jughead pursed his lips.

            Archie pulled a slim silver remote from his pocket and held it out in the space between them. “Would you control this for me?”

            Jughead stared at the remote. He was pretty sure this was what panic attacks were made of. Any second now, his heart would start racing, he would start sweating, his brain would short circuit, and he would hyperventilate. He would probably die on the floor of the school because his best friend had just offered him a remote to what Jughead could only assume was a vibrator stuck someplace he didn’t really want to think about.

            But none of those things happened. Even though he knew that this was enough to trigger a panic attack from pretty much anyone – in fact, he was sure porn stars would probably have panic attacks in this exact situation – he felt oddly calm. He reached out and took the remote with two fingers, tried not to let a smile crack over his lips when he said, “What’s it do?”

            Archie gave him a look like he absolutely did not believe Jughead didn’t understand but Jughead kept his innocent, impartial expression intact. Archie glanced over his shoulder, shifted closer, and whispered, “It controls the vibrator that is currently shoved up my ass attached to a plug.”

            Jughead snorted out a laugh and quickly covered his smile with his hand as Archie bristled. Looking up at his friend, smile still much too amused given the situation, he said, “I’m sorry. Hey, Arch. Really. I’m sorry. I just... tell me. How’d you even hear about such a thing? Are you seeing Kevin on the side?”

            “Shut up.”

            Archie swiped for the remote but Jughead pulled back, cradling it protectively against his chest with a mock pout. “Now, now,” he said. But then his smile faded and he looked at Archie seriously. “We’re best friends, right?”

            “Of course.”

            “Then... can you tell me what’s going on with you?” Jughead tried to meet Archie’s eyes and couldn’t quite do it. He ended up staring at his ginger eyebrows. “You can get absolutely anyone you want. Betty and Veronica are all over you, constantly. Cheryl’s a slut. I bet you could even get Josie if you exerted an inch of effort... and if this is about guys, Kevin’s got a big mouth but if you ask him to keep it quiet, he will.”

            “I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to, Jug.”

            “No, it’s not that. I just wanna know what’s going on with you. What changed that suddenly made me the target of your affections?”

            Archie took another look around and then reached out to tilt Jughead’s chin up. The touch was gone as soon as it appeared, a ghost tingle on Jughead’s skin. Archie smiled and shrugged. “You’re right. I can get anyone I want in this school. Girls, guys, everyone else too... but I like that you don’t feel anything for me. I like the challenge of it.”

            “My sexuality or lack thereof isn’t a kink, Arch.” Jughead held up a hand to stop Archie from protesting. “And besides that, I’m not some Pembrooke rich girl that thinks she’s pure at heart so she waits a couple of dates to put out.”

            “Don’t compare yourself to a girl.”

            “Sorry. I thought you’d like that.”

            Archie rolled his eyes. “I’m obviously a lot less straight than originally intended, so could you please stop treating me like your clueless straight friend?”

            Jughead pretended to consider and then shook his head. “Probably not, no.”

            Archie let out an exasperated sigh but its impact was severely decreased due to the smile that wrapped its way around his lips. He held out his palm to Jughead. “This was a bad idea. I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again.”

            For some reason, Jughead hesitated in bringing the remote down from his chest. He really had no idea what was wrong with him. The thing in Archie’s bedroom had been a joke – right up until the point where it wasn’t a joke. And now... he’d expected to just forget about the whole thing, go back to normal, and ignore the fact that Archie apparently had a thing for him.

            “Tell you what,” Jughead said, having trouble meeting Archie’s eyes again. “I’m going to do this, because I’m a good friend and you have severe issues. But if this is going to be a regular thing, then there are ground rules.”

            “Ground rules?” Archie cocked an eyebrow, a teasing smile on his lips. “Like what? Do you want to be exclusive?”

            “God no. Please keep putting your dick into the pretty girls that would gang rape you if you didn’t. These rules are strictly about you and me.” Jughead waited a moment to make sure Archie understood, waited for his nod, and then went on, “We’re not a couple. We’re not dating. We’re never going to be dating. I am not interested in you. I am not interested in having sex with you, in touching you, or in being touched by you. You keep your hands and your hormones to yourself. Since you’re the one who knows when you want to do this shit, just ask and I’m there. You’re not my top priority though, so don’t get all pouty if I’m busy. If either of us wants it to, this stops. No dramatics, no break-ups, no one last time. Cold turkey.”

            “Anything else?”

            “I think we can both agree to no kissing?”

            Archie laughed and put out his hand for Jughead to shake. “Deal.”

            Jughead stared at his hand for a moment and then pressed the on button on the remote. Archie flinched backwards. Jughead turned it off again, took a step back, and said, “You have a vibrator in your ass. I think that’s enough of a deal.”

            “I shouldn’t have given you that remote.”

            “You definitely shouldn’t have,” Jughead agreed.

            Archie made a grab for his hand and Jughead pulled back. They wrestled for a few moments, attracting minimal attention, and only stopped when Betty walked up to them. She gave them both an amused look as Archie stepped away and smoothed out his hair. He greeted Betty and made an excuse to leave.

            Betty watched him walk away, then turned back to Jughead. “What was that about?”

            “You don’t wanna know.” Jughead slipped the remote into his pocket and started down the hall.

            Betty fell into step beside him. “Come on. I’ve known you two since we were four years old. You used to tell me everything.” She bumped her shoulder into his and gave him her pristine puppy dog look. “There’s nothing you could say that would shock me.”

            “Archie has a butt plug in and gave me the remote to its vibe.”

            Betty’s expression flattened, all emotion leaving her in a single second. Then she shrugged. “Fine, if you don’t want to tell me, don’t tell me.” She turned down the next hall and disappeared from Jughead’s sight.

            Jughead almost wanted to call her back, to slip the remote out of his pocket and prove to her that her precious Archie was about as vanilla as a game of Cards Against Humanity. But he kept his mouth shut as he fiddled absently with the buttons on the remote. He really had no idea what he was doing. He wasn’t even looking at the buttons – didn’t know what he was pressing, didn’t even know if he’d turned the thing on – but he found himself smirking at the fact that somewhere in the school Archie was squirming.

 

Jughead didn’t think much about the remote throughout the day. Sure, whenever he sat down the metal bit into his skin and every once in a while, in moments of boredom, he’d pull it out and fiddle with it, but for the most part he forgot it existed. He went through his morning classes as usual and the most thought he gave to the situation was to wonder how Archie could sit through class with a plug stuffed up his ass.

            At lunch, he tried to get more into the game. If he could call it a game. He didn’t really know what else to call it. The part he liked, the part that did something for him, was that he could get Archie annoyed while also making him happy. That probably made him a sociopath or something, but he wasn’t sure he cared.

            He sat down across from Archie at the picnic table, shot Betty a smile that she just barely managed to return, and then looked down at his knees. He was torn between shovelling food into his mouth and making Archie really hate him as Veronica sat down at his side. As an experiment, he flicked the vibe on.

            Archie shifted a little but, Jughead supposed, after the initial shock the lowest setting probably wasn’t all that bad. He turned it up a bit, glancing from the remote to Archie until Archie seemed thoroughly uncomfortable. Then he turned it back down a bit and left the remote alone in his lap as he curled his hands around the burger on his tray. Just as he took a large bite, Archie looked up at him with hooded lids. The look in those brown eyes – Jughead had seen it before, no doubt – was pure sex, lust.

            Jughead felt the panic he should have felt earlier rise up in him. To have his best friend looking at him like that... well, he didn’t want _anyone_ looking at him like that and Archie, despite what previous data might have suggested, was no exception. Jughead dropped the burger and fumbled with the remote until he managed to get the thing turned off. Archie gave him a confused look but Jughead refused to meet his eyes, focused instead on his food.

            Lunch went by without incident except for that one moment where Betty asked Archie what he and Jughead had been talking about that morning. Archie had stuttered over some lame excuse – football or homework or football homework – until Jughead had leaned in and whispered in Betty’s ear. And, yeah, maybe letting her think that they had been talking about her, about Archie maybe wanting to date her, was unfair and actually downright mean, but he had no other believable excuse for why Archie was babbling like a goddamn fool. The truth hadn’t worked the first time and he didn’t exactly _want_ to convince Betty that he hadn’t been joking.

            Jughead went off to his next class, forgot about the remote again even if the look in Archie’s eyes still haunted him. He shook the memory out of his head. He wasn’t an idiot. He’d known that whatever this was or wasn’t for him, it had always been about sex to Archie. Archie and sex. That was the real endgame.

            Pulling out his phone, Jughead considered texting Archie to tell him it was off, that he couldn’t do it, that this had been a mistake from start to finish. But as he sat down at the back of the biology lab, he saw Archie walk in with his arm around Veronica. The two sat down right at the front and didn’t even notice him. And Jughead thought, maybe if Archie was focused on Veronica, maybe if he couldn’t turn his head around to look at him, everything would be okay. Jughead could mess with him, he could get off, and it would be a win-win. He put his phone away.

            Due to bad karma or Reggie’s apparent blindness when it came to people he didn’t like, Jughead ended up having to do the lab with Reggie. Which meant he sat there trying not to roll his eyes every time Reggie opened his mouth to say something stupid or compliment the guts of the frog. It didn’t take long for Jughead to get bored enough to try the remote again.

            With his eyes trained on Archie, Jughead turned the vibe on. Archie didn’t so much as flinch. Jughead turned it up, pausing momentarily between every level before going to the next. He stopped when he saw a shiver go through Archie’s spine. Archie’s head twitched, like he wanted to look back, but he’d thought better of it. Now that Jughead knew for sure Archie wouldn’t risk exposure by looking right at him, he felt confident enough to turn it up a bit more.

            He saw Archie’s knuckles go white where they gripped the counter. His legs were shaking. Jughead flicked another button – something he assumed changed settings instead of speed – and was rewarded with the disastrous sound of Archie dropping something to the floor. Veronica startled, half the class looked their way, and the teacher sighed deeply. Jughead counted that as a win.

            That is, until Reggie said, “Dude. Are you masturbating right now?”

            “What?” Jughead gave Reggie a look so confused he hoped it burned holes through his pea-sized brain.

            Reggie gestured at the remote. Apparently he’d lost interest in the frog – or he’d butchered it beyond the point of recognition. “I know what a vibe remote looks like, Jug. Not exactly the most subtle way to get yourself off in class.”

            Jughead rolled his eyes. “I’m not masturbating.” He moved to put the remote away.

            “So what then? You got a girl on the other end of that thing?”

            Jughead weighed the pros and cons of telling Reggie _exactly_ who was on the other end of the remote. But that would probably get him killed. He could just tell Reggie it wasn’t a girl with a wink and hope that made the homophobic asshole back off but that lacked finesse. It’s not like he’d intentionally not come out to Reggie – before high school, Reggie had been a somewhat decent guy who spoke more than two syllables at a time – but now was not the time to explain asexuality either. So Jughead did the one thing he could see going his way.

            “Yeah,” Jughead said. “There’s a girl.”

            “Kinky.” Reggie’s voice was approving and Jughead suppressed a shudder. Reggie glanced around the room. “She in here?”

            “Nope.”

            “You know what you’re doing with that thing?”

            Jughead looked down at the remote and realized that, so far today, honesty had been working for him. “Not a damn clue.”

            “Let me have it,” Reggie said. “I’ll make your girl think you know your way around a pussy.”

            Jughead hesitated.

            “I’m doing you a favour, dick head.”

            The words _bad fucking idea_ screamed through Jughead’s brain but, quite honestly, if the whole thing was going to be about being a petty sadist, than having Reggie unknowingly jack a guy off felt like the best idea. He handed over the remote, biting down the edges of his lips to stop himself from smiling.

            “Okay, first of all, if you’re just starting than this is turned up way too high,” Reggie said. Jughead nodded, pretending to care about the lesson. In reality, if this was to become a thing he and Archie did, he should care. He should listen and learn. But it was so much easier to just ignore every word out of Reggie’s mouth like he usually did and pretend to write up the lab report while he watched Archie.

            The redhead relaxed visibly as Reggie turned down the vibrations. Then Reggie started to complain about how, because the remote was built to be discrete, there was no real way to know what setting the vibrator was on. He flicked through them, wanting to find the pulse function. After a few clicks, Archie jumped in his seat, relaxed, and then jumped again.

            “There,” Jughead said. “No, go back. There.”

            Reggie gave him a look. “How do you know?” He dropped the remote. “Were you lying to me before? Is this thing up your ass?”

            Jughead snorted a laugh. “It’s not. Relax.”

            “So your mystery girl is in the room... interesting.” Reggie scanned the room slow and then lowered his voice conspiratorially. He actually lowered his voice too much and had to repeat himself to be heard over the sound of the lab instruments. “Can you tell me who it is?”

            “No.”

            “Come on. It’ll be our little secret.”

            “This might be a surprise but I trust you with secrets slightly less than I trust Veronica’s dad with my money.”

            “You don’t have money.”

            Jughead smiled, then shot a glance towards Archie. “Turn it up.”

            Reggie did but only minimally.

            Archie shifted in his seat and Jughead could imagine the look on his friend’s face. The screwed up concentration, the teeth on his bottom lip, the anger in his eyes. Because, yeah, Archie would be pissed that Jughead was teasing him like this. That Jughead even knew _how_ to tease him like this. Maybe involving Reggie hadn’t been such a bad idea.

            “Why can’t you tell me?” Reggie said. He hadn’t stopped fiddling with the remote in an attempt to figure out what girl was on the receiving end. Luckily, his heterosexuality blinded him to the way Archie reacted to each touch on the buttons. “Is she afraid to be slut-shamed? Ashamed of being with you? Or...” He followed Jughead’s gaze over to the front of the room. “Oh my god, are you fucking your best friend’s girl?”

            Jughead dropped his eyes fast, tried very hard not to give Reggie a look like he didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. Because if Reggie knew where he was looking, then telling him it wasn’t Veronica might immediately trigger the dormant part of his brain that knew gay people existed. And he wouldn’t shut up about it if he found out what was really going on.

            Reggie turned the remote way up with no warning and Jughead thanked his lucky stars that Archie, one way or another, had been expecting the sudden surge of power. His hands ground down into the counter and Jughead was sure he must have bitten right through his lip, but he showed no clear signs that his ass was being pounded by a plastic toy. Absently, Jughead wondered how long the thing was, how wide.

            “She’s not reacting,” Reggie said, his voice curious. He changed the setting. “Like at all.”

            “You don’t know her like I do.” Jughead hoped his voice sounded steady, that he sounded like he knew what the fuck he was talking about. “Veronica’s very put together and knows how to keep things... discrete.”

            Reggie gave him a doubtful look. “But _you_ can tell how she’s reacting?”

            Jughead shot a glance at Archie, shrugged. “Yeah.”

            “Is she close to coming?”

            “Hard to tell.” Jughead scanned the muscles of Archie’s back, the unsteady rise and fall of his shoulders. He’d only seen Archie come once and he’d definitely not been paying enough attention to memorize it. But then he noticed one of Archie’s hands had fallen from the counter. And he could take one good guess where it was. “Yes. She’s close.”

            Reggie smirked and fiddled with the settings again. “Tell me when I get to something that seems constant.”

            “There.”

            Reggie stopped and turned the vibe to its top level.

            And thank Jughead’s lucky stars that Veronica chose that moment to reach out to touch Archie’s shoulder, to give him a look that was all worry but from a distance could be misinterpreted as a girl trying to stop from screaming. She even bit her nails into Archie’s shoulder, the grip rumpling his shirt.

            Archie though... Archie was a different story all together. Whatever he was into, Veronica clawing into his flesh certainly did it for him. He grunted, a soft sound that still made it through the room, and then let out a small gasp. Every muscle in his body relaxed, blood came back to his fingertips, and he managed a smile at Veronica’s concern.

            Jughead didn’t believe for a second that she hadn’t figured out what was going on. He snatched the remote back from Reggie, turned the vibe off, and shoved it in his pocket. He hoped he looked cool and collected when Veronica glanced back at him as if to ask _what’s wrong with Archie_ and he shrugged. He hoped he didn’t look like the pooling heat of his unwanted erection was pressed firmly up against the counter.

            Reggie clapped him on the back and that seemed to kill his erection instantly. Reggie grinned. “I hope that earned you some points for later. And, because it’s all my doing, I’ll want details.”

            Jughead forced an unamused smile and shrugged him off. He didn’t look back at Archie or Veronica for the rest of the class, just went about his work like everything was normal. He pretended not to notice when Archie excused himself to go to the bathroom. He hit Reggie in the arm when he muttered “dirty girl” under his breath as Veronica passed to get something from the back of the class. Otherwise, things were still normal. Things were still... things.

 

After school, Jughead once again closed his locker to find Archie’s face on the other side. He offered the remote without a word, tried not to flinch when Archie took his hand along with the offered piece of metal.

            “I know you don’t care,” Archie said, gnawing on his lip. A streak of red marred his bottom lip and Jughead knew he must have bitten right through it. The thought momentarily left him breathless, the thought that he’d done that. Archie shrugged and pulled back his hand. “But, umm, I just wanted to thank you? If that’s not the weirdest thing I could possibly do right now.”

            Jughead let out a restless laugh. “Honestly? I might add it to the do-not-do list.”

            Archie laughed too. “Well, if it’s not there yet, then thanks. You were... uh, really good with that remote.”

            “Team effort.”

            “What?”

            Jughead wanted to rewind time and figure out exactly what had possessed him to let those words out of his mouth. But they were out there and lying to Archie was an exercise in futility. He shrugged. “I wasn’t the one manning the remote.”

            “What?”

            Jughead glanced behind himself. “Is there a broken record in here?”

            “Jughead.” Archie’s voice went dark and serious. He closed the distance between them – what had barely been an acceptable distance before he took the step forward – and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Who did you give the remote to?”

            “I was kidding.”

            “You weren’t.”

            “Right. Uh...” Jughead swallowed hard and readjusted the beanie on his head. With the best smile he could manage, he said, “Does it really matter who? He didn’t know you were on the receiving end and he thinks I’m straight and... none of that is the point, is it?”

            “No, it’s not.”

            Jughead nodded, slow. “It was Reggie.” Then he winced, bracing himself to be punched.

            Instead, Archie stepped out of his personal space, his whole body deflating. “Reggie? You’re telling me Reggie... Reggie knows about this?”

            “He knows nothing. He knows that I had a vibrator remote, that’s it.”

            Archie huffed out a breath and looked around the hallway. “This isn’t the place to talk about this.”

            “Wait.” Jughead grabbed Archie’s arm. He had no intention of doing anything other than stopping his friend but, on a whim, he dug his short nails into the soft flesh of Archie’s elbow. The tension waned in Archie’s body and he turned back to Jughead with a much more docile look in his eye. Jughead dropped his hand. “I told him it was Veronica. If anything, he might start making jackass comments about how you can’t satisfy a woman.”

            “Veronica? You dragged her into this?”

            “I really don’t understand why you’re mad at me.” Jughead sighed. “I didn’t know what I was doing. I had no clue how to work the remote. Reggie saw it and he offered to help and I thought you might have more fun with him at the helm than me. What? What’s that look for? I didn’t out you and I didn’t let you wallow in what I assume is the chafing pain of a motionless butt plug. What else did you want me to do?”

            “I wanted you to do it yourself!”

            “Oh my god. You thought it was me the whole time. You got off. What more do you want from me?”

            “I don’t want you outsourcing our sex life!”

            “Whoa.” Jughead took a step back, forced himself to let out a chuckle. “We don’t have a sex life, Arch. We have... illicit and somewhat concerning encounters, but we do not have a _sex life_.”

            Archie sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

            Jughead shrugged, looked away.

            Archie leaned up against the lockers and sighed. After a moment of shared silence, a long drawn out moment where Jughead thought maybe this was his cue to leave, Archie said, “Okay. You don’t understand why I’m mad, so let me explain a situation. Pretend, for a second, that I’m blindfolded and tied down to a bed.”

            “Remember when you said you didn’t mean to freak me out?”

            Archie rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how to explain this other than to put it in more graphic terms than a remote and a butt plug.”

            “Can you come up with a metaphor that has nothing to do with sex? Because I might understand that better.”

            “No.”

            Jughead almost pushed him on it, cracked a smirk and asked if Archie had really tried, but part of him knew he deserved whatever more graphic situation Archie described to him. He made a _go on_ motion with his hand.

            “Okay, so imagine I’m blindfolded and tied down to a bed, naked.” When Jughead winced, Archie amended, “You don’t have to imagine. Don’t picture it. Just... think about it logically.”

            Jughead nodded.

            “So I’m there, assuming that you’re in the room and no one else is. But, unknown to me, you’ve invited Reggie. Now, let’s pretend for some reason that Reggie doesn’t recognize me, but he does, however, start touching me. The whole time I think it’s you. I’m screaming your name. Do you see how that’s a violation?”

            “Sure, but it’s not really the same thing.”

            “It is. Trust me.”

            Jughead blinked and dipped his head. “All right,” he said with a sigh. “I don’t know what I’m doing, that much is painfully clear. And if you say that what I did made you uncomfortable... then I respect that and I won’t do anything like it ever again. If you can forgive me enough to let me have the opportunity to do something like that again. An opportunity I won’t take, obviously, but you know what I mean.”

            “Was that an apology?”

            “Yes.” Jughead smiled. “I’m sorry.”

            Archie shifted a little and seemed to relax. “It’s fine, Jug.” He raised his brown eyes to meet Jughead’s blue and a hint of a smile graced his lips. “But do you really want to do this or anything like it again?”

            “Yeah.”

            “What do you get from it?”

            Jughead shook his head and shrugged at the same time. “I don’t know. It’s... a bit of a thrill, I guess. I like... watching you get pleasure.” He let out a brief laugh and quickly clamped down on it. “I like watching you squirm, actually. Any annoyance on your part, it brings me joy.”

            Archie’s smiled widened. “You find this funny?”

            “Fucking hilarious.”

            Archie laughed and took a step back. “Okay. Well, on that note. I think I should go home and take this thing out before it causes irreparable damage.”

            “Good luck with that.” Jughead raised his hand in something between a salute and a wave and watched as Archie walked down the hall. The smile on his face didn’t fade and he found himself somehow, someway, comfortable with whatever the hell was going on inside him.


End file.
